koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Serpico
Serpico (セルピコ, Serupiko) is one of the main characters of the current story arcs in Berserk and a playable character in BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk. Complete "Witch" in Story Mode to unlock him. He is the illegitimate son of Fredrico (Farnese's father); Serpico lived his early years caring for his mother, a commoner who succumbs to illness and then madness later in life. He only learns the truth of his heritage by finding a pendant of his mother with Fredrico. When his talents lead to servitude in the Vandimion household, his mother ostracizes him for "abandoning" her and his father pressures him to stay silent about their family ties by giving him a noble title. Serpico would have been miserable if Farnese hadn't taken him in as her personal servant. He is eventually moved by her character to swear eternal loyalty to her. Years later, he enlists in the Holy Iron Chain Knights and serves under Farnese's unit. It is through her orders that he hunts Guts for the murders of seemingly innocent people (actually Apostles). When Farnese deserts the knights, Serpico follows her to be one of Guts's trusted companions. When their group meets Schierke, she gifts Serpico with the Sylph Sword and Sylph Cloak to aid her fight against trolls. The wind spirits residing within these artifacts favor him and aid him in battle. Personality Quotes *"This is probably how I would look, If I didn't choose my current path." *"Protecting something is what I am most suited for." *"Oh my, this must mean there is a war..." *"We mustn't waste any time." *"Hmmm... This doesn't look so good." *"I am heading to the rescue now!" *"Please do not forget the Knights' etiquette." *"This is the turning point." *"I will be scolded, if I don't work at least for a bit." *"I have come to assist." *"I will use everything I can." *"Forgive me, but I am in a hurry." *"Oh my, it worked out somehow." *"You fought well, but luck was on my side." *"How rude of me." *"I am only borrowing the spirits' powers, I am not myself a magic user." *"No matter how many we cut, they keep reappearing..." *"There are more and more monsters around each day... I wonder what is happening to this world?" *"What a foul stench..." *"For sure, this cannot be something of this world..." *"Oh, it seems I went a little too far..." *"I have cut down so many of them already, and there is still no end to them..." *"A thousand? I am being too flashy..." *"It would seem there is a need to settle things, once and for all." *"It can't be helped, I'll be your opponent." *"The Age of Darkness spoken in the Revelations... ... Could it be true...?" *"I never expected something so..." *"I messed up..." *"Nothing torments me anymore. For I have gained the ultimate power to protect that person." Gameplay Moveset : , ( ): Serpico runs forward ramming his shoulder then thrusts his sword. : , : Serpico drops then does a quick upward slash. : , , : Serpico thrusts his sword forward, then rapidly swings the sword in front of him, then swings his sword left. : , , , : Serpico hops and bursts an air wave forward. : , , , , : Serpico moves forward rapidly slashing left and right, then sends an air blast outward. : , , , , , : Serpico flips forward blasting a large tornado. : , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : ;Sub-weapons : Repeating crossbow - shoots arrows. Press and hold R1 to lengthen stream of arrows. Usable until arrow count runs out. Can be used while strafing (move while holding L1). :Rapid Slash - :Sylph's Blessing - :Vacuum Pearl - Serpico summons a large vortex of wind to shred enemies. ;Ferocity Mode passive effect :All attacks are endowed with the Sylph (extra whirlwind effect) : : Serpico empowers his sword, jumps into the air, rains energy blasts down with his sword swings, then finishes by unleashing a large tornado. ;Mounted Moveset : : : , , , : : : Fighting Style Accessories Clear level 50 of Eclipse Mode with Serpico to unlock his H.I.C.Ks outfit. Unlock the helmeted version of the same outfit by clearing level 100 with Serpico. Gallery Serpico Alternate Costume (BBH).png|Holy Iron Chain Knight costume Serpico Alternate Costume 2 (BBH).png|Traveling with Guts costume External Links *Berserk wiki article Category: Berserk Characters